Notre Destin
by Catirella
Summary: [OS moyen hors série] ... Notre vie prend parfois de nouveau tournant et plusieurs personnes peuvent rentrer en ligne de compte, des suites d’un événement funeste ... YAOI


Titre : **Notre Destin**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …

Couples : A venir...

Genre : AU .

_Bêta, Noan :_

Je me suis marrée comme une baleine sur pratiquement la moitié de la fic, j'en ai encore mal au ventre!!

_Tu as un don pour trouver les répliques qui tuent!!_

_J'ai adoré. _

_C'est mignon, marrant, plein d'émotions!!_

_Merci._

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!!_

**Note de _Catirella_, l'auteur:**  
_Écrit le 13 novembre 2006 et mis en ligne le même jour._

Faut pas chercher d'où me vient des idées de textes aussi débile car je n'en sais rien.  
Par contre je devais l'écrire et si j'avais plus de 70/100 du texte en tête je n'avais pas la fin par contre.  
Donc désolé si celle-ci peut paraître un peu bizarre.  
ET OUI.  
Je suis obsédé pas les G-boys enfants en ce moment. _( Je confirme XD... Noan)_  
Là non plus il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.  
Bonne lecture et Kisu.  
Catirella

---

**Merci Noan pour cette correction très rapide.**

---

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Notre Destin **

**

* * *

**

« Ouvrez les yeux oui c'est cela… Non il faut les rouvrir maintenant… »

-

_POV…_

Ceux sont les premiers mots que j'ai entendu après l'accident de voiture.

Ensuite l'annonce de la mort de mes parents, enfin de ma mère et mon beau père.

Et vous…

L'enfant que ma mère attendait et qui a été sauvé et toi.

Le fils d'Odin que je ne connaissais pas et qui est devenu mon tuteur légal jusqu'à mes 21 ans à cause de ta foutue nationalité.

L'horreur en soit.

J'ai eu envie de fuir le Japon dès mon arrivée car je ne voulais pas de toi ni de lui.

Je voulais rejoindre ma maman.

Mais toi, du haut de ton 1mètre 82 et de tes 23 ans tu as pris très au sérieux ton foutu rôle et la correction que tu m'a infligé alors que j'avais 17 ans, je m'en souviens encore.

J'ai eu mal aux fesses plus de 4 jours et partout ailleurs, d'ailleurs.

Je t'ai haï à mort.

Et le petit Quatre aussi.

Il ressemble trop à ma mère avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

Et ce nom à la noix que tu lui as donné.

Mais le pire était que j'ai dû apprendre une langue que je ne connais absolument pas et que toi, tu n'avais pas de temps à me consacrer la première année, trop occupé avec la tête blonde qui chouinait pour un rien.

Ce bébé me tapait sur les nerfs et j'ai failli le frapper une fois, tellement il m'agaçait mais tu es arrivé juste à temps et je l'ai senti passer aussi celle-là.

J'ai eu l'impression que tu ne savais que me frapper.

Mais en fait non.

Je viens d'avoir 20 ans et la tête blond 3.

Il est toujours souriant et t'appelle papa.

Et pourtant tu lui as expliqué que tu n'étais pas son père mais son demi-frère mais il est têtu comme une mule.

Comme moi !

Il n'a rien de toi ni de moi physiquement.

Toi, tu ressembles à Odin avec un mélange de ta mère et moi, je suis le portait craché de mon père.

Quatre, lui, c'est maman.

Il est marrant.

Et toi en fait, tu es adorable.

Tu n'avais pas demandé non plus à te retrouver avec lui et moi.

Tu as dû faire face à la situation en plus de la mort de ton père et de ma mère.

Moi, j'étais déconnecté du monde durant plus d'un mois et c'est ta correction qui m'y a ramené.

Quelque part, elle m'a sauvé la vie.

La deuxième correction, celle de Quatre.

Et aujourd'hui, Quatre est chez une de tes tantes par alliance, avec son fils Wufei et son neveu Trowa qui ont le même âge que lui. Ils sont souvent ensemble ces trois là.

Moi par contre, je suis en train de courir pour ne pas que tu m'attrapes car si tu y parviens je vais dérouiller grave.

_Fin du POV…_

-

« Heero nan j'ai pas fait exprès. »

« **OMAE O KOROSU**. »

« AHHHHHHHHHHH NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN… »

Heero vient d'attraper Duo par le pantalon.

« NON STEUPLAIT ME FRAPPE PAS. »

« BAKA… »

« AH AH AH AH AH AH AH arrêtes, tu me chatouilles. »

« Tu as tué mon PC Duo. »

« Gomen j'ai pas fait exprès. NON PAS MON PANTALON… »

« OH que si… »

« NON PAS ÇA C'EST HUMmmmmmmmmm… »

La fin de la phrase est perdu entre deux lèvres chaudes et passionnées.

« Tais-toi. »

Duo sourit bêtement.

« Tu ne vas pas me punir ? »

« Non. Mais profiter que nous sommes seuls à la maison, oui. Et Quatre n'est pas le seul à mériter des fessées, petit démon. »

Duo aime Heero comme un dingue et Heero a bien eu du mal à résister à ses avances qui ont eu raison de lui.

-

_POV d'Heero…_

Je me revois encore prendre l'avion avec un nourrisson qui hurlait sans cesse et un zombie avec une natte !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que notre vol et notre arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu, moi qui n'aime pas être le centre d'attraction, j'ai été servi pour la vie.

Le pire était à venir avec toi.

Si tu croyais que j'allais te laisser mettre fin à tes jours après m'avoir pourri la vie durant plus d'un mois, tu rêvais. Je dois reconnaître que te corriger comme je l'ai fais, m' as permis de faire ressortir ma colère pour nos parents de nous avoir lâché comme cela avec un bébé mais surtout de m'avoir, moi, pris en otage alors que je n'avais que 23 ans.

Je t'ai frappé encore et encore, tu hurlais et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, ce sont les hurlements de Quatre qui t'ont sauvé ce soir là.

Et la fois où je suis rentré et que tu étais au dessus de son lit, la main levée, prêt à le frapper, j'ai vu rouge et je t'ai encore frappé, plus modérément, comme un sale gosse en travers du fauteuil du salon avec ma ceinture.

J'ai regretté mon geste, la colère une fois tombée, les marques sur ton fessier et le bas du dos m'ont donné la nausée et j'ai vomis une partie de la nuit et j'ai pleuré pour la première fois leur mort.

Je n'étais pas fait pour devenir responsable, ils n'avaient pas le droit de mourir.

Et tu t'es assagi.

Mais un an après que nous vivions tous les trois ensemble, tu as commencé à m'allumer.

J'ai d'abord cru à une vengeance pour t'avoir frappé à deux reprises.

Ou, un jeu ,un pari avec tes nouveaux amis.

Mais non.

Tu ne jouais pas, ni même chercher à te venger. J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas de ceux qui ruminent pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à autrui.

Non.

Toi tu cries, tu boudes, tu parles sans cesse, tu souris, tu ne mens pas et tu es passionné lorsque tu aimes.

J'en avais eu un aperçu avec Quatre lorsque tu l'as accepté comme petit frère.

Pire qu'une poule avec ses petits. C'est même toi qui lui apprends l'anglais et le français.

Notre petit bout parle déjà trois langues différentes.

Toi, tu m'as bluffé en apprenant si vite le japonais.

Mais le pire fut cette nuit où tu m'as rejoint et où tu as réussi à avoir mes faveurs et cela fait deux ans déjà que nous sommes amants.

Je t'aime autant si ce n'est plus que notre petite tête blonde de frère qui m'appelle toujours papa.

_Fin du POV d'Heero…_

-

« Heero ? »

« Hm ? »

« On va lui acheter quoi à Noël ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Des jeux de stratégie il est super doué kitikat… »

Heero sourit et attire Duo sur lui.

« Il va te tirer la natte si tu l'appelles ainsi il n'aime pas tes surnoms. »

« Comme le petit Feifei, lui, il va me couper la natte un jour. »

« Qu'il essaie et ses fesses vont tâter de ma main. »

Duo pouffe de rire et pose son visage sur le torse d'Heero.

« Moi je sais ce que je vais t'offrir. »

« Vraiment ! »

« Voui… Un nouveau PC. »

« Tu as fait comment pour le faire tomber ? »

« Bennnnnn, je me suis pris les pieds dans les fils. »

Heero soupire.

« Si tu ne courrais pas et que les fils étaient toujours à leur place, cela ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Nan, c'est le chaton qui joue avec. »

« Ce chaton est comme toi. »

« Adorable ? »

« Iie… Un vrai petit démon. »

« Chouette car Quatre, il commence à devenir comme toi. »

« Hn ? »

« Sérieux et froid par moment… C'est dingue. »

« Attend un peu Duo Maxwell, je vais te monter moi si je suis froid… »

30 minutes plus tard.

« Alors ? »

« Hn ! J'ai brûlé tous mes neurones Heero… »

« T'en mieux. »

-

Ils sont allés rechercher leur petit frère qui était en grande discussion avec Trowa.

Enfin Trowa le fixe avec un seul œil de visible et Quatre lui parle de stratégie pour avoir un gâteau de plus au goûter.

Wufei lui joue avec un sabre et Heero dut décrocher Duo de sur son dos et lui montrer qu'il s'agissait d'un en plastique.

Duo passa pour un baka mais il en avait pris l'habitude et ne s'en formalisa pas.

-

« Je suis amoureux. »

« … »

« … »

« Duo. »

« Nan, c'est toi l'aîné… Oh Yuki il n'a plus de croquettes… Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lâches ma natte... »

« Non et tu restes ici. »

Duo, bien sûr, boude en croisant les bras.

« Même pas juste… Quatre, tu es encore trop petit. »

« Ben toi et papa vous vous faîtes des bisous et plus dans le lit pourquoi moi je peux pas aimer à 3 ans ? »

Heero est rouge de chez rouge, Duo lui est tel un poisson face à son petit frère de 3 ans et tout aussi en couleur d'Heero.

« C'est bien ton frère. »

« La honte… Je te rappelle que c'est le tien aussi. »

« Hn… Mais là c'est ton portrait craché niveau reparti… Et qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Quatre, avec un sourire immense et des petits yeux brillants de milles étoiles.

« Trowa il est trop beau… »

« Il a du goût, c'est déjà ça… Hé c'est un garçon ! »

Heero lève les yeux au ciel.

« Voui, veux comme toi et papa. »

« Snif la lignée est fini… »

Duo se prend une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aieeeeeeee… Méchant… »

« Dis papa c'est quoi la lignée ? »

Heero fixe Duo avec un regard de la mort et Duo lui fait un sourire tel un ange.

« Tu es fier de toi ? »

« Voui. »

« Et bien je te laisse l'honneur de lui répondre. »

Là Duo se retrouve bien dans le caca.

« Mais Heero c'est toi… »

« C'est toi qui a sorti cette magnifique réflexion, donc à toi d'en assumer la responsabilité. »

Duo le regarde avec des yeux suppliants mais Heero reste de marbre.

Puis après un soupire, il regarde son petit frère qui attend patiemment la réponse à sa question.

« Et bien… Tu vois Yuki, s'il veut avoir des petits chatons plus tard, il va devoir trouver un fifille pour avoir des bébés et comme cela la lignée de Yuki sera perpétué. »

« Tu peux pas avoir de bébé toi ? »

« Hein ! »

Heero éclate de rire à la tête que vient de faire Duo.

Heero reprend le contrôle de la conversation.

« Quatre, deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés. »

« Les escargots, ils peuvent eux, ils changent de sexe, Duo n'a qu'à changer de sexe. »

Heero ne peut retenir un autre fou rire, Duo blêmit et pose ses deux mains sur son entre jambes.

« Il veut me castrer ! »

« Mais non… »

« Si. »

« Quatre, Duo ne va pas changer de sexe, il n'est pas un escargot. Comme Trowa n'en est pas un. »

« Non, c'est moi qui veut devenir une fille. »

« Maman ! J'aurais pas du lui mettre une robe une fois pour voir dans un magasin, c'est ma faute. »

« Tu lui a mis une robe ? »

Duo est tout penaud.

« Voui. »

« BAKA. »

« Rose en plus. »

« JE VAIS TE TUER. »

« NON PAPA… Tu vas pas tuer maman… »

Les deux adultes se figent et Duo est dépité.

« Je ne suis pas une maman, Quatre. »

« Ben si, tu as des longs cheveux comme la maman de Wufei. »

« Une thérapie familiale s'avère nécessaire. »

« Mais Heero ils vont nous dire de ne plus être ensemble. »

Duo a envie de pleurer, Heero soupire mais hélas Quatre avait besoin de repères.

« Je suis désolé mon ange. »

Duo, furieux, se lève et va dans son ex-chambre et claque le porte de celle-ci. Quatre à de petites larmes qui pointent à ses yeux.

« Moi je voulais juste aimer Trowa et Duo il est fâché après moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas ma maman et que toi, tu n'es pas mon papa, tu me le dis tout le temps mais je voulais juste avoir un papa et une maman comme tous les autres enfants, je ne voulais pas que Duo soit fâché… Heero je veux pas faire ce que tu as dit… »

Et Quatre éclate en pleurs. Heero le prend dans ses bras et se relève avec lui et va rejoindre Duo dans sa chambre.

« Fiche moi la paix. »

« Quatre pleure à cause de toi et de moi. »

Duo soupire et se retourne pour voir la petite tête blonde accrochée au pull d'Heero comme à une bouée. Avec tout son corps qui bouge à cause des spasmes du aux pleurs.

Le cœur de Duo se serre et vient se coller au dos de son petit poussin et l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Ne pleure pas mon trésor. Pardon, je suis un baka, ton papa a raison. »

« Non c'est pas mon papa, je le sais. »

« Ah ! C'est plus ton papa ? »

« Nan. »

« Il voulait juste une famille comme celle de Wufei et Trowa. »

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Désolé Quatre je n'ai pas compris que tu avais besoin d'un papa et d'une maman. »

« Tu es comme ma maman c'est toi qui soigne mes bobos et qui me lave et qui me coiffe, tu m'habilles tous les matins et tu me prépares mon goûté et quand Heero il travaille et que la nounou elle est plus là, je suis dans tes bras et tu me racontes des histoire en anglais et en français et ben même la maman de Wufei, elle fait pas tout cela. »

Duo sourit.

« C'est vrai… Je suis une maman… Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu… Pardon poussin… »

« Je peux aimer Trowa ? »

Duo regarde Heero avec amour.

Le premier amour d'enfance de Quatre.

« Oui mon cœur tu peux. »

« Merci Heero. »

« Tu peux m'appeler papa si tu veux, cela n'a pas d'importance. Le plus important est ce que toi tu veux. »

« Je peux alors ? »

« Oui… »

« Merci papa… Je vous aime tous les deux très fort. »

« Nous aussi on t'aime mon lapin. »

« Duo arrête de lui donner des noms idiots. »

« Mais c'est mimi " lapin "! »

Et Quatre reste entre les deux hommes qu'il aime le plus au monde hormis Trowa.

-

« J'Y VAIS Á DEMAIN SOIR. »

« ATTENDS… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as de l'argent ? »

« Oui. »

« Ton portable ? »

« Oui. »

« Papa t'a donné l'autorisation ? »

Quatre sourit à son deuxième père.

« Daddy, j'ai 18 ans et oui, papa m'a donné son autorisation de découcher comme toi tu as oublié ? »

« Non… »

Quatre prend Duo dans ses bras.

« Trowa ne va pas me manger plus que les autres nuits tu sais. »

« QUATRE. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime et oui j'ai des préservatifs bien que nous n'en avons pas besoin… Faîtes pas de folies durant mon absence. »

Duo le regarde partir en moto et soupire une fois, celle-ci hors de vu.

« Tiens que je vais rester sage même pas en rêve. »

« Miaouuuuuuuuuuuu… »

Duo prend dans ses bras la boule de poils qui se frotte à son jean.

« Et toi d'où tu viens hein ? Si tu as encore été en viré avec un matou ben… Heero il ne va pas être content… »

Duo sourit en regardant la magnifique chatte blanche qu'il a dans les bras.

« Au moins la lignée de Yuki a été assuré… Aller viens, on va boire un verre de lait qu'en dis-tu ? »

-

_POV de Duo…_

La vie parfois prends des tournants et l'on est obligé, par la force des choses de suivre le mouvement.

Et Quatre Yuy est la plus belle preuve de cette continuité de la vie.

Il a renoncé à devenir un escargot à l'âge de 16 ans.

Trowa lui a démontré qu'il était très bien tel qu'il était.

J'ai cru qu'Heero allait tuer ce pauvre Trowa.

C'est que papa Heero il l'a protégé son petit Quatre.

Moi, j'ai joué le jeu de la maman jusqu'à ses 7 ans où là il m'a demandé de mettre une robe pour aller rencontrer sa maîtresse.

C'est mon amant à savoir son père qui lui a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas une fille.

Mon pauvre bébé a pleuré car il lui a donné sa premier fessée, non pas pour la robe mais pour avoir menti à la maîtresse et dit que j'étais sa mère biologique.

S'il y a une chose qu'Heero déteste, c'est le mensonge.

Quatre n'a jamais plus menti et ne m'a jamais plus demander de me travestir.

Bon OK pour Halloween, mais c'est pas pareil et j'étais superbe en petit Chaperon Rouge.

J'ai un eu succès fou.

Surtout auprès des pères des autres gosses !

Oye !

Je vous dis pas comment Heero était méga jaloux et comme j'ai collé à la peau de mon personnage le soir en rentant à la maison.

Mes pauvres fesses une fois de plus, mais il a su se faire pardonner le grand mèchent loup après. Dieu merci nos petites têtes blonde et noire passer la nuit chez Wufei.

D'ailleurs lui, je l'attend de pied ferme ce soir. J'avais dit 19 heures et il est 19heures 01.

Quoi ?

_Fin du POV de Duo…_

-

« Vous êtes en retard ! »

« Papa, de une minute. »

« Hum c'est quand même une minute. »

« Duo s'il te plaît. »

« Wufei tu sais que je ne peux pas résister quand tu fais ça… Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, je me fais avoir à tous les coups… Vous avez été sages ? »

« **OUI**. »

« Il y a intérêt car Heero ce n'est pas moi Feifei… »

« Duo. »

« Voui ? »

Wufei soupire. Que pouvait-il rétorquer à son futur beau père… Rien.

« Tu restes dîner avec nous ? »

« Je vais devoir prévenir ma mère. »

« Pas de problème… ET NE FAITES PAS DE BÊTISES DANS LE CHAMBRE… »

« Pourquoi cries-tu ? »

« AHHHHHHHHHH ! Tu m'as fait peur… Bonsoir mon amour… »

« Bonsoir mon ange. »

« Hilde et Wufei sont arrivés et ils sont montés dans la chambre d'Hilde le temps que le repas soit prêt. »

« Hn. »

« Tu vieillis mon amour. »

« Oui avec toi deux fois plus vite. »

« Hé, c'est pas gentil. »

« J'ai confiance en Wufei et notre fille. »

« Déjà 11 ans que nous l'avons adoptée… Le temps passe trop vite. »

« Oui… Et d'ailleurs il est grand temps que nous pensions un peu à nous. »

« Ah oui ! Et que prévois tu de faire pour nous ? »

« Un voyage en France cet été. »

« Heero ! »

« Je sais que tu en meures d'envie depuis quelque temps. »

Duo se blottit dans les bras d'Heero. »

« Merci Heero… Les enfants viennent avec nous ? »

« Oui. Quatre veut voir la tombe de ses parents et leur présenter Trowa et ensuite chacun de son côté. »

« Tu confis tes enfants et surtout ta fille qui aura 17ans à qui ? »

« Trowa. »

« Hum. C'est vrai qu'il est responsable tout comme Wufei. »

« _OH WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_… »

« Je vais le tuer… »

Heero rattrape une natte en plein vol.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Lâche ma natte. »

« Non… Tu n'as rien à craindre et de toute façon, ils sont amoureux depuis 4 ans, tu ne pourras pas arrêter le temps Duo. »

« Veux pas. »

« Tu as les chatons. »

« Hein ? Il n'y en a plus. »

« Hn. La chatte forniquait avec un beau mâle ce matin. »

« OHHHHHh la vilaine… »

Duo a un immense sourire et quelque part, il espérait que leur chatte lui fasse une nouvelle portée.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

« Oui petit démon. »

« Nan Maître démon… Je te rappelle que je suis avocat pour enfant. »

« Hn et on se demande qui est l'avocat et l'enfant parfois ! »

« Voui, mais Hilde est là pour le prouver. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi. »

Heero l'embrasse.

« Tu nous a préparer quoi ? »

« Un repas rempli d'amour et de tendresse. »

« Hum, comme je les aime mon ange… »

-

_POV de Quatre…_

Nous ne sommes pas toujours maître de notre destin.

Le mien il suit son cours depuis maintenant un peu plus de 18 ans…

_Fin du POV de Quatre…_

_**FINI

* * *

**_

Voila.  
C'est un OS de taille moyen et sans grand intérêt mais que voulez vous.  
Je repars doucement, donc il faut me laisser le temps de redémarrer dans le hentai ou les jeux de mots à deux euros.

Á bientôt et re-kisus.

_**Catirella**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
